moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót Wilka cz.11
Puls nieco podwyższony ale akceptowalny. Stan systemy immunologicznego bardzo słaby, prawię całkowicie wyniszczony. Podobnie z nerkami i wątrobą…. Co ten debil sobie myślał dając jej pełną wojskową dawkę ? Nawet dla przeciętnego wiecznego taki nagły wzrost ilości hormonów i obcych substancji w ciele byłby zabójczy, nie mówiąc tu o białokrwistym… Moja głowa… boli jakbym miała w niej poligon wojskowy do testowania bomb…. Ten głos… To Adama… -Serce przeciążone, zbyt wielka adrenaliny spowodowała zawał. Jednak coś samo z siebie wznowiło akcje serca. Regeneracja ? Nie. Nie. Nie. zbyt szybka reakcja. bodziec zewnętrzny ? Mało prawdopodobne. Yang by na pewno złamała jej wszystkie kości przy próbie. Nikogo więcej nie wyczuwam tutaj. Dużo pytań,mało odpowiedzi. Będę musiał przeprowadzić dodatkowe badania gdy jej stan się ustabilizuje. Nikogo więcej nie wyczuwa ? Co z tą tajemniczą niemową która była naszym pasażerem ? ...Czekaj co mi się stało ? Starałam się otworzyć moje oczy, jednak nie dawało to żadnych rezultatów poza ostrym bólem na całej długości powiek, ten sam ból, a może nawet mocniejszy, pojawił się przy jakiejkolwiek próbie poruszanie czymkolwiek w moim ciele. -Spokojnie Anna, twoje ciało ma problemy z pełną dawką leku bojowego, ten model który był przeznaczony specjalnie dla mnie z wzmacniaczem adrenaliny, dodatkowo do stopniowego wchłaniania w czasie walki a nie naraz. To istny cud że możesz oddychać z własnych sił.-Adam odparł delikatnie łapiąc mnie za lewą dłoń, mówiąc smutnym, speszonym głosem.- Możesz coś zrobić dla mnie ? Nigdy więcej nie bierz niczego od mojego brata, o ile nie ma mnie w pobliżu, to dobry facet ale jest po prostu idiotą w niektórych dziedzinach. Adam znowu uratował mi życie, teraz dosłownie jestem bezbronna …Gdyby chciał mnie zabić, to na pewno by to zrobił, lecz on zamiast tego pomaga mi… on naprawdę zrobił to by mi pomóc… -Eh… kurwa ! Nie teraz… muszę wytrzymać jeszcze trochę, potem będę mógł odpocząć ale teraz muszę wytrzymać…-Wysyczał z wykrywalnym bólem w swoich słowach, odsuwając się przy tym.-Nie mam czasu na krwawienie… Nagle poczułam dziwne ciepło, mniej więcej na wysokości mojego podbrzusza, które powoli zaczęło rozprzestrzeniać się na resztę mojego ciała, gdy w końcu całkowicie zniknęło,podobnie z ból który wcześniej przeszkadzał mi ruszyć mięśniami. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam zmęczoną, a może lepiej użyć słowa wycieńczoną, twarz Adama, jego zwykle pełne pewności siebie i odwagi błękitne oczy były teraz przekrwione w znacznym stopniu i wyrażały poważny strach i zaniepokojenie, pod lewym okiem posiada ledwo widoczną świeżą ranę ciętą którą pewnie starał się wyleczyć swoją mocą akolity sądząc po tym jak dobrze jest „wkomponowana” i nie wyróżniająca się zbytnio. Kilka żył było dobrze widocznych na jego czole, wraz z poważnie podkrążonymi oczami, musiał przejść przez coś strasznie męczącego. Jego usta przybrały formę lekkiego uśmiechu, lecz gołym okiem było widać że to był wymuszony uśmiech starający się chociaż odrobinę przykryć cierpienie jaki odczuwa, ale i tak kaprys bólu był widoczny. On się chyba nigdy nie zmieni, zawszę stara się ukryć to co myśli i czuję, nawet przed bliskim. Zawszę był typem samotnika… -Anna…-Odezwał się zamykając oczy, przy czym po jego policzku przebiegła pojedyncza łza połączona z drugą z drugiej strony, lecz ta była zrobiona z czystej krwi…-Ja nie wiem ile czasu mi zostało, zanim przemęczenie i przeciążenie akolityczne we mnie uderzą i stracę przytomność by odpocząć… Chciałam mu przerwać, odłożyć tą rozmowę na później by nie musiał jeszcze bardziej dla mnie ryzykował, już teraz nie jest w dobrym stanie, a co dopiero jak jego stan się pogorszy… Lecz Wilk nie pozwolił mi na wypowiedzenie chociaż jednego słowa, poprzez położenie jednego z swoich palców na moich ustach. -Proszę, ta sprawa nie może już czekać chociaż minuty dłużej, więc wysłuchaj mnie ten jeden ostatni raz. Nie podoba mi się to zakończenie zdania… i fakt że użył „proszę” -Anna, za każdym razem gdy chociaż o tobie pomyśle, czy też zobaczę twoje zdjęcie to moje sumie chce mnie zabić i nie daje mi spokoju przez tygodnie, przypominam sobie też słowa jakich użyłaś wtedy bym zniknął, które słyszę za każdym razem gdy zamykam swoje oczy i staram się zasnąć, podobnie z twoją zawiedzioną, rozczarowaną, wściekła i smutną postawą gdy je mówiłaś…-Nagle przerwał, biorąc głęboki wdech, pewnie by stłumić tłoczące się w nim emocje i ból, zamykając przy tym ponownie swoje powieki po czym otwierając i skupiając się z całych sił na moich oczach.- Dłużej już tego nie wytrzymam, bardzo dobrze wiem że w tamtym momencie w znacznym stopniu nadużyłem władzy i uprawnień jako żołnierz,ochroniarz, oraz policjant w pewnym sensie, jak i nadużyłem twojego zaufania jako przyjaciel i jako osoba którą darzyłaś uczuciem. Ja.. nie wiem co powiedzieć…. W pewnym sensie cieszę się że on cierpi, lecz też nie mogę patrzeć na jego cierpienie… -Wiem że wyrządziłem ci ogromną krzywdę, ale muszę wiedzieć czy nadal możemy być razem, czy jesteś w stanie mi wybaczyć do tego stopnia,by wytrzymać moją obecność. Jestem wilkiem, przywiązałem się do ciebie, będę w stanie całkowicie przerwać okazywanie ci uczuć, i wrócić do bycia po prostu twoim ochroniarzem i przyjaciele. A jeśli nie… Nagle jego wzrok skierował się w dół, głośno wzdychając z wyczuwalnym zrezygnowaniem i widoczną desperacją w ruchach jakie wykonuje. Sięgnął mniej więcej na wysokość swojego uda, po wyciągając z znajdującej się tam kabury swój pistolet m1911 z wygrawerowanym ironicznym cytatem ''„Przychodzę w pokoju” ''i małym pentagramem obok niego po czym wziął magazynek z ładownicy obok, załadował broń, wziął moją dłoń i wcisnął w nią broń, następnie trzymając za lufę jedną ręką, odbezpieczył i przyłożył do swojego czoła, patrząc we mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczami, wkrótce zamykając je i mocniej trzymając lufę pistoletu. -Załadowałem specjalnie zaprojektowane kule na wiecznych jakich jak ja, jeden ruch palcem wystarczy bym na stałe zginął i został w piekle, lub bym się odrodził z całkowitą amnezją za parę lat, jeden szybki ruch i zniknę na stałe z twojego życia. Nikt nie będzie miał ci tego za złe, nawet mój brat i moi bliscy znajomi. O boże… On.. on mówi poważnie...On naprawdę oczekuje że będę w stanie go zabić… Ja.. Ja sama nie wiem czy dam radę ….Co ja mówię, już wiele razy posyłałam go na samobójcze misję… to w pewnym sensie podobna decyzja… prawda ? Kogo ja chce oszukać ? Już dawno mu wybaczyłam, czemu w ogóle się waham ? Nie mam żadnego prawa do zabicia go… Chociaż… jakaś część mnie, strasznie chce nacisnąć ten spust, zobaczyć czerwoną chmurę i rozwiązać ten problem…. Ta cząstka ma ochotę na zemstę… Sama niew weiem co powinnam zrobić..... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wieczni